Dark Past vs Love
by Lynnies
Summary: There was a girl named Jade Bloom who was the first vampire to attend Hogwarts School, but there was an accident that changed her life forever. After 4 years, she came back to Hogwarts and she accidently put a curse on the evil Draco Malfoy which results on them unwillingly living together, but her past will effect her weirdly acquired and not wanted love with Draco Malfoy.OC/DRACO


**Hey! This is my first fanfic... so enjoy!**

Epilogue

Jade Bloom is a vampire who was accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. As a matter of fact, she was the first vampire who entered the school and she came as a normal `human' wizard with a horrid past, but left as a revengeful, blood lusted vampire.

Jade was with all the other nervous first years who were impatiently waiting their name to be called, so they can be placed in their houses by the sorting hat. She was blending real well as no one noticed that she was different, this made her confident in a way. Professor McGonagall was calling the students' names out of a floating scroll in front her, but Jade wasn't listening much. Her attention was on her surroundings.

She noticed how the front table was filled with all the staff, but the Headmaster Dumbledore was being slightly covered by the sorting hat stool. Behind the crowd of first year students were 4 tables that represent the different houses and they were filled with other older students or the already placed first years. The 2 houses on Jade's left were Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and to her right was Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. She suddenly decided that she should focus on Professor McGonagall and the sorting.

"Hermione Granger!" The Professor called out.

A girl with bushy brown hair came up looking nervous, but was still capable of walking in a confident manner. It also seemed as she was talking to herself.

"Gryffindor!" The hat exclaimed after it was placed on her head. Loud cheering could be heard as the girl 'Hermione' happily walked towards the table.

"Draco Malfoy." The Professor said with a stern voice after the cheering had seized.

At that exact moment, Jade was harshly pushed aside by a pale boy with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. _Stupid boy_ she thought and at that same moment he glanced back and glared at her. Jade glared back, but he didn't notice because he had already turned back around towards the stool.

"Slytherin!" The sorting hat yelled almost immediately. `Draco' grinned then shot another glare at Jade as he went to the Slytherin table, along with a loud roaring of cheering. Before her green eyes could glare back, Jade heard her name being called.

"Jade Bloom!" The Professor said.

Jade gracefully walked to the sitting stool, while watching her every step carefully. She couldn't help, but notice that she was jittering of nervousness. As she sat, Jade felt the hat placed on her red frizzy hair along with an unexpected hum, but she then realized that the hat was talking… in her head.

_Ah…you're a vampire,_ it cooed,_ you come from far away just to be accepted to be a wizard. Your past is quite different than the other students…You are qualified to be in Slytherin, but you lack one thing. And your heart is too pure hearted, but smart maybe…._

"Ravenclaw!" It said out loud.

Jade heard many students cheering as she walked towards the table, but she was still in shock of what the hat had said… _Pure Hearted_. How is that possible if her whole past was covered with darkness, blood, and murder.

Weeks past after the sorting and Jade was having a difficult time fitting in with the other students. Many girls, along some guys especially Malfoy, hated her abnormally red hair that was usually all over the place. They always teased her on how the color of her irises always changed color, but they were usually green. Every time she entered a class, people would start whispering about her being different and since Jade is a vampire, she could hear every word they say.

_That girl has some problems… She is socially awkward… oh those eyes give me the creeps… what if she came from space and is brought to kill us…._ And so on.

Malfoy usually comes to her and says "I wouldn't be surprised if you were a filthy mudblood…" and Jade would usually glare back with orange irises, but never red, and she would spit back "… And I wouldn't be surprised if you were a dementor working for You-Know-Who!"

But some one that does seem to understand her was the Hermione Granger. The first time they talked was when Hermione found Jade in the Astronomy tower. Hermione visited the tower for her research, but was taken aback when she noticed Jade the so called `Strange girl' crying her eyes out.

"Are you…okay?" Hermione asked, but she was not sure what to say.

"Huh?" Jade lifted her head up from her now soggy pants with a surprised look on her now light grey eyes. She hadn't noticed when Hermione came in… strange. She immediately turned to look at the night sky away from Hermione's concerned expression. " Nothing. What are you doing here."

"I can ask you the same thing… I came to study." Hermione answered.

There was a comforting silence as Jade continued to stare out the balcony and as Hermione made her way to sit down next to her. Jade finally calmed down and now looked more relaxed as Hermione joined her looking at the clear night sky.

"You know you're not alone…" Hermione began," I am also being picked on, too because I'm a Muggle born. Mostly by Malfoy, but don't take things personal, he's just like that. Jade…"

At this point, Jade decided to look at her. She was surprised to see concern and sincerity in her eyes. "Jade... people don't know you or your past, but that doesn't mean you are doing something wrong…The students here just judge a book by its cover…" Hermione paused as she saw Jade's eyes turn green and she almost seemed to hesitate. As if she should go on or not. Jade nodded to her and Hermione took that as a go signal.

"Well, I have done some research and I have come to the conclusion that… you may be a…"

"Vampire…" Jade spoke for the first time and Hermione's face lit up," Yes, I'm a vampire. I had a feeling you were going to find out." Jade chuckled a bit, but she turned serious.

"Are you afraid…?"

"No. Of course not… I'm amazed." Hermione admitted as a smile was pasted on both their faces," I think this is really… beautiful…"

"Beautiful…?" That was not what Jade expected," In what prospective?"

" Well, you try to fit into an all human territory, but you can control your needs… even though people hurt you. I think that's… beautiful."

"Oh…okay." Jade said simply. They stared at the stars for a while more, but then Hermione began to get up thinking it was really late.

"It's late so I got to go back…" Hermione said as she picked up her things.

"Wait." Jade said unexpectedly,"… Thanks."

Hermione smiled then went to the stairs and said" You're welcome." Then she left the Astronomy tower leaving Jade alone, who decided to sleep on the balcony.

After that day, they began to talk… along with Hermione's friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, but they both didn't trust her much. Hermione then began having more friends who despised Jade later in the school year, which led to less talking.

One day, Jade was walking around in the main hall, nobody was there as she can see, but she did sense and smell someone. She decided to investigate and look around, but saw nobody. She figured it was her mind playing games. Then all of the sudden in mid-thought, she felt unable to move along with a pair of hands wrapped around her pale neck, pinning her to the hard ground. As she tried squirming out of the grip, it only managed to get the hands tighter around her neck and punches in the stomach. Jade then tried to get them off, but all her strength was gone along with her all needed oxygen. She opened her red glowing eyes and started to hiss at her dark attackers, exposing her fangs that she had kept hidden since she arrived at Hogwarts.

The hands immediately let go of her now throbbing neck and they ran away with only the sound of footsteps filling in the silence. Jade couldn't see or hear them because there was a stinging sound in her ears and black fog in the corner of her eyes. The last thing she was able to see were two grey eyes and then black darkness.

**Please review! It would help... me :D**


End file.
